Máscara
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "¿Qué es la justicia?" "¿Qué es lo que está bien y lo que no?" "¿Seguirán ahí las mentiras?" "Un mundo amable..." "Me hubiera gustado ver...ese mundo..." "Lloraré muertes, pero llevaré una máscara que esconda mis lágrimas" "Porque luché hasta el último momento portando una máscara". OneShot.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es la decimotercera historia que subo (trece, mi número favorito^^), el noveno one-shot en general, y el primero que trata sobre esta magnífica serie, "Code Geass"!^^

Hace poco he terminado de ver esta serie y, aparte de encantarme y romperme el corazón, ha hecho que quiera escribir algo sobre ella. Y ha salido este one-shot. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime (ya he dicho que lo he visto hace nada =P), así que no sé cómo habrá quedado… Pero, sinceramente, espero que les guste. Denle una oportunidad!

Gracias por pasarse a leer!^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Decir que…a lo mejor resulta un poco lioso, porque se mezclan bastante la primera persona, con la segunda y la tercera. Sí, lo sé, es raro -.- Pero, en todo momento, es Lelouch (personaje que me encanta) quien narra. Pero, si conocen la historia, no es tan lioso, o eso creo =P

**..**

_**Máscara**_

Te miro. No me devuelves la mirada. Sonríes. Sostengo tu mano mientras te prometo un nuevo mundo. Un mundo donde puedas vivir en paz, Nunnally. Incluso me permito sonreír al pensarlo. Suelto tu mano.

Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que realmente puedo hacer? Nada. No tengo el poder ni siquiera para cambiar mi destino, ¿entonces cómo se supone que voy a cambiar el mundo?

Entonces, ocurre. Ocurre ese algo que sabes que te va a cambiar la vida.

Primero pienso "Voy a morir aquí". ¿O pensé "No quiero morir aquí?". Aprieto los puños con fuerza. No he podido hacer nada. Nada ha cambiado. Y todo por estar en un lugar en el momento equivocado.

"¿Quieres poder?". "Sí, quiero poder. Poder para cambiar. Para cambiarlo todo".

Y el demonio despierta. Posee el Poder de los Reyes. El Geass. Sonríe.

Resulta tan fácil matar a una persona que, me pregunto, ¿siempre ha sido así? ¿Si hubiera decidido ensuciarme antes, lo podría haber conseguido hace tiempo?

Con solo mantener la mirada, cuando antes la apartabas. Ordenar y obediencia absoluta ante ti. Sonríes. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

La bruja no sonríe. Solo me ha dado poder para usarlo a mi antojo, siempre y cuando cumpla con mi parte del contrato. Debería ser fácil, ¿verdad?

¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? Vengar la muerte de mi madre y crear un mundo de paz donde Nunnally pueda vivir sonriendo siempre.

Pero, cuidado. No te apresures. Hay que pensarlo con detenimiento. Un paso en falso, y acabaré muerto. Es mejor actuar en las sombras, ¿verdad?

Necesito peones. Una partida de ajedrez no se puede ganar sin una primera línea de peones que protejan al rey. Me convertiré en el rey. Y haré jaque mate al gran imperio de Britannia, el imperio gobernado por el hombre que dejó morir a mi madre y no hizo nada por su muerte. Aunque ahora sea un príncipe olvidado, mi nombre será recordado. ¿De qué manera lo hará?

Y aquí está. Me coloco la capa, los guantes. Escondo mis labios. Escondo mi rostro e intenciones tras una máscara. Me llamo Zero. No valgo nada, pero tengo el poder para hacer que las demás cosas tengan valor para mi propósito.

Utilizo a la gente. Miento. Para ellos es diferente. Para ellos somos compañeros, y decimos la verdad. ¿Quién miente, entonces?

Me creen porque obro milagros. No es cierto. Los milagros no existen. Si no, ¿dónde está el milagro que deseo desde hace años, cuando juré destruir el imperio de mi padre? Todo es a base de inteligencia, fuerza militar y muerte. Con una buena estrategia, se ganan batallas, seguidores. Siempre habrá vencedores y vencidos. Y no me puedo permitir el lujo de pertenecer al lado vencido.

Siempre con una máscara puesta. ¿Es necesario esconder tu rostro para llevar una "máscara"? Siempre llevo una máscara. Frente a todos. Frente a mis aliados. Frente a mis compañeros. Frente a mis amigos. ¿Qué tengo que ocultar?

La gente muere por mi culpa. ¿Se lo merecían? Pero, ¿se merecían los subyugados el trato que les daban? Si llevas la máscara de Zero, estas dispuesto a llevar eso contigo, siempre. La carga de la guerra. La carga de la muerte. La carga de la esperanza de todos aquellos que no pueden hacer nada pero que quieren cambiar las cosas. Yo antes era como ellos. Ahora no.

Me permito sonreír al volver a ver a mi primer amigo una vez más. ¿Por qué estás con el ejército de Britannia, Suzaku? ¿Acaso no estás de mi lado?

El fin no justifica los medios. Entonces, dime, ¿cómo llegas a ese fin? Es imposible cambiar a las personas, por eso, hay que cambiar la situación. Se perderán vidas, pero no seremos nosotros. ¿Es egoísta pensar así?

¿Qué es la justicia? ¿La que impartes tú? ¿La que imparto yo? ¿La que imparten los demás? Cada uno tiene su propia concepto de justicia, por eso es inútil pensar que estamos actuando por justicia. Nos movemos por un propósito, por una razón. Esa razón que nos permite seguir viviendo. Un objetivo, una meta.

¿Qué es lo que está bien y lo que no? ¿Acaso hay justicia en el ajedrez, cuando un caballo derriba un alfil? ¿Cuando una torre derriba un peón? ¿Cuando el rey se mueve para que las demás piezas se muevan con él, para protegerlo a pesar de ser derribados y no poder volver a jugar en toda la partida?

Si ejecutas una acción, esa acción tendrá consecuencias. Buenas o malas. O ambas. Y sin embargo, debes estar preparado para afrontarlas. Igual que debes soportar las náuseas que te produce matar y el olor de la muerte. Igual que usar una máscara para esconder lo que realmente sientes. Debes inmunizarte, o tu corazón no podrá soportarlo.

Mataré a mis hermanos. Mataré a mi padre. Mi madre está muerta. Cambiaré el mundo. Esa es mi resolución. Mis manos enguantadas están manchadas de sangre, tiemblan. No escucho las súplicas. Mato sin piedad. Si no sirves, desaparece del tablero. La partida aún no ha terminado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo es una pieza enemiga tan molesta que no puedo derribar? ¿Podría matarle? No quiero hacerlo. ¿Es una deuda pendiente porque él me salvó la vida en una ocasión? No…simplemente, no quiero, ¿verdad? Porque me importa.

Entonces, ¿por qué no me afectan muertes de desconocidos, y cuando alguien que me importa, o que tan siquiera conozco, se ve envuelto, me quedo parado, sin saber qué hacer? ¿Es a esto a lo que se le llama ser humano? ¿O tener sentimientos?

¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, no soy capaz de matarle ni de que se deje matar? ¿Un mártir, él? Así no se expían los pecados, Suzaku. Se cargan por el resto de tu vida, con remordimiento, mientras sigues adelante. No proteges a las personas esperando morir por ellas. Eso no es resolución. Por eso, ¡vive!

No quise manipularte a ti también, amigo, pero no pienso dejar que mueras por algo tan insignificante como eso. ¿Insignificante? Sí, para mí lo es. Yo también he matado. No solo a desconocidos. No solo a conocidos. Sino a familiares, como tú, porque piensas que tú actúas haciendo lo correcto, aunque cada vez que actúas así piensas en tu padre y una vocecita te dice "parricida".

Llega el momento decisivo. La verdadera batalla. La hora de hacer jaque. Y acabar con todo.

¿Conseguiré esa felicidad vítrea de la que me habló Suzaku en una ocasión? ¿O se romperá el cristal en mil pedazos, incapaz de volver a recomponerse?

Destruir y construir. ¿Seré capaz de reconstruir un nuevo mundo con los despojos que quede de este mundo cruel y triste?

¿Seguirán ahí las mentiras? La mentira de este mundo, la mentira de mi nombre, la mentira de mi historia, la mentira de mi vida, las mentiras que les dije a aquellos que me importaban.

Me arrepiento de muchas cosas. No debería hacerlo. Solo sé que no me perdonaré haber perdido a Euphie. Ni Suzaku perdonará a Zero por ello. Por eso sé que tendré que luchar contra él, hasta el final. Aunque Euphie no volverá, ni ninguno de los que hayan aquí muerto ayer, hoy o mañana. Seguiré pensando en el mañana que busco para seguir avanzando hacia delante.

Lloraré muertes, pero llevaré una máscara que esconda mis lágrimas. Nadie debe verme llorar, nadie debe verme sufrir. Sufriré yo solo. Yo llevaré la carga. Porque soy yo quien porta la máscara de Zero, el líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Encabezo una rebelión, porque no se puede cambiar el mundo con tan solo bellas palabras. Hay que actuar. Y no con bellas acciones. Así no se consigue nada; solo ser asesinado.

Nunnally ha sido secuestrada.

Debo abandonar la batalla, aunque esté en su apogeo, aunque mis peones negros terminen cayendo y no consiga nada, pero, debo encontrarla. Si ella desaparece, también lo hará mi deseo.

Suzaku, así que me has perseguido hasta aquí. Me despojas de la máscara de Zero. Pero, todavía tengo otra máscara. ¿No la ves? Es que no quiero que veas dentro de mí. Todo sería más fácil así, ¿no? Que me odies. Tienes motivos para hacerlo, ¿verdad? Aunque fuimos amigos… Ya no lo somos, ¿verdad?

Y ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? Hazlo. Saco mi pistola, al igual que tú. Porque el que dispara, debe estar dispuesto a ser disparado.

Después, todo es confuso.

Un año después. Todo fracasó. Zero está muerto. Asisto a la Academia Ashford. Hago apuestas de ajedrez. Soy el vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Tengo amigos. Tengo un hermano.

Tan solo soy Lelouch Lamperouge.

Todo parece normal. Entonces, ¿por qué siento que algo no está bien? ¿Porque se trata mal a las personas que no son de Britannia? Si yo no fuera quien soy, ¿quién sería? ¿Cómo me tratarían?

Me escapo de la Academia. Con mi hermano. Juego una partida de ajedrez. Gano. Una explosión. Hay terroristas en el edificio. Hay policías. Me separo de mi hermano. Todos me persiguen. Terroristas. Policías. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y entonces la veo. Me besa, como la última vez. Y recuerdo. C.C. está de nuevo a mi lado. La bruja sonríe. Miro a los que disparan, y se matan entre ellos debido a que yo lo ordeno. Y una vez más, me vuelvo a poner una máscara. ¿O dos?

Suzaku me vendió. Vendió a su amigo. ¿Es que no tiene principios? Es despreciable. No, despreciable es mi padre, que no hizo nada por mi madre y nos mandó a Nunnally y a mí lejos. Nos abandonó. Y a mí me reescribió gran parte de mi memoria con su Geass. Despreciable.

Pero, ahora lo recuerdo. Yo soy Zero. El símbolo del enmascarado, de la rebelión, vuelve a surgir. Tengo que seguir adelante. Tengo que encontrar a Nunnally, y cambiar el mundo por y para ella.

Manipulo a mi hermano falso para que me ayude con su Geass a cumplir mi objetivo. Estoy vigilado, pero tengo que hacer mis movimientos, o la partida de ajedrez no avanzará nunca. Soy tan solo un manipulador, ¿no es así?

Vuelvo. Vuelvo a ser Zero. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros vuelve. Es hora de recuperar lo que es nuestro. Vosotros, vuestro país. Yo, mi mundo ideal y mi querida hermana.

C.C. está a mi lado. Porque yo estaba muerto hasta que la conocí. Un cuerpo sin poder que se mentía así mismo y pretendía vivir. Ahora, tengo poder, y una razón por la cual vivir.

Pero, ahora hay personas que conocen mi rostro, aunque lleve otro tipo de máscara. ¿Zero es tan solo un estudiante? No, yo poseo el Poder de los Reyes, es por eso que ganaré. Tengo que ganar. Debo hacerlo.

Pero todo se complica. ¿Por qué tiene que haber siempre tantos obstáculos? ¿Es que acaso no quieren vivir en un mundo mejor? Este está podrido, y toda la culpa la tiene Britannia, ¿verdad?

Debo seguir adelante. No puedo dejar que ya nada me afecte. Pero entonces me arrebatan a Shirley. ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿¡Qué! Lloré sobre tu cadáver, suplicando que no murieras. Daba igual las veces que lo dijera, las veces que lo ordenara. Hay cosas, que ni el Geass es capaz de hacer. Si no, sería un milagro. Y los milagros no existen.

Entonces aparece Nunnally. Está en contra de Zero. No. Ella tiene que estar de mi lado. Ella quiere lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así? Un mundo más amable… Yo no soy quien está equivocado, ¡es el mundo quien lo está!

Todo se desmorona. Suzaku sigue en mi contra. ¿Por qué le ordené que viviera, entonces? Ya no es mi amigo, ¿verdad? Si al menos hubiera permanecido al lado de Nunnally… Eso era todo cuanto pedía. Mi mejor amigo cuidando de ella. Solo eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué disparaste, Suzaku? Iba a recoger a Nunnally, a llevarla conmigo, entonces ya no tendría que llevar ninguna máscara. ¿Por qué disparaste esa arma de destrucción masiva? ¿Solo para sobrevivir? ¿Tengo yo la culpa, entonces? No, tengo que ir a por ella. ¿Dónde está? Quiero hablar con ella… ¿¡Por qué no puedo!

Se acabó… ¿No es así? Si la razón por la cual vives, por la cual sigues adelante, desaparece, ¿qué es lo que te queda, sino morir? Ya nada importa… ¿Para qué crear un mundo más amable, si tú no vas a estar en él?

Todos se ponen en mi contra. Ya saben quién soy. La máscara de Zero ha caído. Ven mi rostro, pero no lo que hay debajo de él. Esa máscara la sigo llevando puesta. Venga, matadme, ¡adelante! Desde que todo esto empezó, estaba dispuesto a morir. Si muero, ¿acabará mi sufrimiento? Aunque, al final, no he conseguido nada…

Pero me salvan. A pesar de no quererle a mi lado, mi hermano de mentira me salva. Muere por mí. A pesar de que quise matarlo, por arrebatarme a Shirley. ¿Debo sentir alivio? Ya no puedo morir así, ¿no es eso? Aún tengo algo que hacer.

Yo, que había unido naciones, estoy solo. Y aun así, seguiré adelante. Aunque ella ya no esté.

C.C. seguirá a mi lado, ¿verdad? Porque quieres morir… Pero, al menos, morirás con una sonrisa en la cara. Es lo único que te pido, para cuando llegue el momento. La bruja que dio poder al demonio.

Pero, ¿por qué, padre? ¿Por qué, madre? ¿Nunnally y yo tan solo fuimos heridos, tanto fuera como por dentro, por vuestro deseo egoísta de un mundo en que la vida no es vida, por una verdad expuesta, que tan solo es mentira? No, me niego a creer que no va a haber un mañana. ¿Para qué existo yo, entonces? No… ¡No! Yo te lo ordeno, ¡desapareced!

Mis padres están muertos. Nunnally está viva. El mundo está en caos.

Miro a Suzaku y C.C. Hay algo que tengo que hacer, ¿me prestaréis vuestra fuerza, vuestra mano aliada? Y entonces sé, que Suzaku, por su propio concepto de justicia, me dará la mano, a pesar de haber estado luchando el uno contra el otro desde hace tiempo. Pero no más desde que somos amigos.

Me he decidido. Es hora de llevar una nueva máscara. Porque yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia, soy el nuevo Emperador de Britannia. ¡Obedecedme! Y junto a mí, está Suzaku Kururugi, el mejor de los caballeros del Imperio, el Knight of Zero, que seguirá a mi lado hasta el mismísimo final. Esa es nuestra promesa. Es por eso que llevo esta máscara.

Otra batalla. Solo tengo un oponente. Es un buen estratega. Tengo que cuidar mis movimientos para poder hacerle jaque.

Una vez más, se pierden vidas, vidas que manipulo para que luchen por mí. Este es mi pecado, y la carga que tendré que llevar conmigo, por siempre.

Jaque mate. Habéis perdido. Yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia, soy el Emperador del mundo. ¡Temedme! Si estás en contra de mí, serás ejecutado.

Soy cruel. Soy un tirano. Un dictador. Todo el mundo me odia. Hasta mi querida hermana Nunnally, quien por fin puede ver, y lo que ve es que su querido hermano no es más que un asesino. Ese no es el mundo que querías ver, ¿verdad?

Y entonces llega el momento. Zero hace su aparición. Porta una máscara. Mi máscara. Pero ahora no es mía. Yo ya tengo otra ahora. Blande una espada. Llega hasta mí. Sonrío. Pienso en Suzaku. En los deseos y el Geass. ¿Acaso no se parecen? Mi Geass era un deseo. El deseo de un mundo más amable.

Siento el filo de la espada atravesando mi pecho. Podría jurar que Suzaku, tras la máscara, susurra mi nombre. ¿Estará llorando por su amigo? Este será tu castigo. Portar la máscara de aquel que dio muerte y esperanza. Serás un aliado de la justicia. Serás un héroe. Darás felicidad de cristal a los que ya perdieron la esperanza.

Sonrío. Este es y será mi último plan. El Zero Réquiem.

Hasta siempre, mi primer y último amigo. Aquí y ahora, yo seré el mártir, no tú.

El acero se desprende de mi cuerpo. Avanzo hacia delante, pero mis piernas fallan. Mi cuerpo se escurre con mi propia sangre y llego a los pies inmóviles de mi hermana.

Te miro. Me devuelves la mirada. No sonríes. Esta vez, eres tú quien sostiene mi mano manchada de sangre. Y al hacerlo, lo ves. Ves a través de todas las máscaras que había colocado sobre mi rostro, sobre mi corazón. Gritas mi nombre. Lloras. No sueltas mi mano. Cierro los ojos.

"Te quiero, Nunnally"

Porque todo esto, lo hice por ti. Ahora lo sabes.

No veo nada. Me llega el eco lejano de vítores. Porque el emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia ha muerto. Me llegan tus lágrimas, súplicas, llantos y sollozos. Porque ha muerto Lelouch. No Lelouch Vi Britannia. Ni siquiera Lelouch Lamperouge. Simplemente, Lelouch. Tu hermano.

Sé que querías estar a mi lado. Pero, no puedo formar parte de ese mundo que te prometí. Estoy demasiado sucio.

Sigo sin ver nada. Ya no escucho. Ya no siento. Ah… Así que este es mi final.

Me hubiera gustado ver…ese mundo…que cambié con mis propias manos.

Porque luché hasta el último momento portando una máscara.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bueno, supongo que podría decirse que he intentando hacer una especie de retrato psicológico (?) de Lelouch. Porque es un personaje enigmático que siempre intenta esconder lo que realmente siente…para no salir herido. Esto es lo que pienso de este magnífico personaje^^

Ha sido como hacer una especie de resumen de la historia, ¿no les parece? Y, debo admitir (llámenme sensiblera XD), que, al escribir la última parte de este one-shot, lo que corresponde con el último capítulo, al acordarme de la escena final mientras lo escribía, casi me pongo a llorar! Pero, es que, cuando vi el capítulo, realmente lloré por Lelouch. Me dio tanta penita… V.V Así que, podría decirse que este pequeño one-shot es un tributo hacia él^^

Realmente, espero que les haya gustado, y hayan ido recordando aquellos momentos del anime. Sin duda, para mí, es uno de mis favoritos^^ Así que, me haría mucha ilusión que comentaran qué les ha parecido.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, de verdad!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Si no dejan algún comentario, Lelouch les obligará a hacerlo con su Geass! XD


End file.
